


My Poetry Dump

by NamisaTheWitch



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Funny, Gen, Haiku, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Me trying to be deep and shit, Mental Health Issues, Metaphors, Poetry, Random & Short, Self-Harm, Swearing, Symbolism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamisaTheWitch/pseuds/NamisaTheWitch
Summary: My short poems not inspired by any work of fiction.





	1. Do you?

Bitter taste   
and yet so sweet  
if you like it this way

Smooth and wet  
hot or cold  
white or black

Opens your eyes  
but can as well close them

Pressure running in my veins  
faster   
faster  
as it passes through 

Some need it  
Some don't  
Some like it  
Some don't

Do you?


	2. Aloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My first attempt at writing haiku.

Green leaves pointing up  
Small white dots and thorns upon  
In a brown pot grows


	3. A riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...well. I was really fucked up when I wrote this.

Sting of needle  
Snap of rubber  
Bitter taste of pills I take  
Could you help me solve this riddle?  
Else I'll end up six feet under  
Dirt and grass above my head


	4. I feel like crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And yet another poem I wrote when I was really fucked up. I believe it was just after I got new meds and stopped taking the previous ones.

I feel like crap  
Might as well take a nap  
But I can't get a rest  
Thoughts surge like pest  
Rotten roses on my desk  
Grotesque  
Medicine in my veins  
What the hell rhymes with veins!  
Not enough, not enough  
My psychiatrist cut off the good stuff  
Or it seems so at least  
'Cause my mind can't get a gist  
Of what's happening  
So I'm suffering  
Somebody help me  
At least make me warm tea  
Last modified: Jan 21, 2018


	5. Hopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short poem about my bunny :)

One hop forward  
Second back  
Big jump onward  
Time for snack


	6. This Poem is Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah... xD

Day by day  
Week by week  
Let's be gay  
Don't be a prick


	7. Peppermint Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is kinda bitter-sweet. And I really like green tea with peppermint :)

Peppermint tea  
Your scent so sweet  
You taste so fresh  
Myself so bitter


	8. Cliché

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isn't it?

Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
This is so fucking cliché  
Bite me


	9. Save me

I tried to shield myself with lies   
Didn't work, that's not surprise   
Time is running out   
I'm helpless and hopeless   
And to scared to do a thing about that 

I don't want to die   
But it would be an easy way out   
I can't do this   
I wouldn't do it to myself   
Would I? 

I don't know anymore   
I thought the solution will come in time   
But I can't see the damn thing   
Coming anytime soon 

What should I do?   
I know I can't do this on my own   
Only a fool would think that   
But I guess I am the said fool   
‘Cause I can't bring myself to speak   
To anyone 

Who am I kidding   
I don't have anyone to speak to   
I'm a failure and everybody can see it 

I just can't   
Don't know how   
Don't see the reason why 

Everytime   
Every single time   
I'm too afraid to say anything   
Too afraid of my own thoughts   
Too afraid to ask for help 

Is there even a way to save me?


	10. Why?

I hate lies 

I hate secrets 

I hate hypocrisy 

Why then   
Do  
I   
Do this?   
To myself   
To the people close to my heart   
Why?   
Why to I lie?   
Why it's so comforting  
To protect myself with lies?   
They are not forever   
Everybody will know 

I know 

I'm not an optimist   
So why?   
Why do I love to live   
In beautiful lies? 

No   
I don't believe them   
So why?   
W h y ? 

…


	11. Blue storm

Blue storm   
No lightnings   
Nor thunders 

Only soft   
Cloudlike shapes   
Moving on the wind   
Like wild serpents   
When left to themselves 

Not alive   
But sometimes   
You could have sworn   
Has more life  
Then what's below


End file.
